Arachnophobia
by Miss-Gamer-Artist
Summary: i recently found out Emmy had arachnophobia. So how would she react if there was a spider in the professor's house? please read!


**A quick story I thought of one day when I found out Emmy had arachnophobia. (She was afraid of spiders) and you know, I'm not exactly a fan of the pairing Layton and Emmy. But enjoy!**

It was a sunny day and the professor was at his house, as usual, cleaning up. Luke and Flora were playing around. Then, everyone froze when the doorbell rang. "Well, who could that be?" asked the professor. "Could it be Don Paulo, professah?" asked Luke as he walked toward the professor. "Or could it be Clive?" asked Flora, hiding behind the couch. "Well, let me check." said the professor as he walked toward the door. When he opened the door, there was Emmy, smiling away.

"Good morning professor!" said Emmy cheerfully.

"Well, good morning Emmy, come in and join us." said the professor.

"Us? Or you? Remember, that me and Luke were going the grocery store?" explained Flora.

"Oh yes, you were." said the professor

With that said Luke and Flora left to the store, leaving the professor and Emmy alone. "So Emmy, what can I help you with?" asked the professor. "Nothing really, I just wanted to stop by. Is there anything you need help with professor?" asked Emmy, as she placed her bag on the table. "Actually, can you help me clean this place up a bit? I always leave messes and don't bother to clean them up. Rosa is on vacation, so I'm on my own." explained the professor. "No problem professor, I'll help!" said Emmy.

For the rest of the morning, the professor and Emmy cleaned the house. Finally, when they finished, the professor made some tea for them to drink. They both sat on the couch and drank their tea quietly, until Emmy started a conversation.

"So professor, you never explained to me your archeology dig ups." said Emmy, as she sipped her tea.

"Well, I have been to different parts of the world and I brought some artifacts that I dug up. Some were old jewelry or vases." explained the professor.

"Very interesting professor." said Emmy.

"Yes, indeed. It is very amazing to be able to find out what others created before technology was created." explained the professor.

After a while of chatting, they both stood up and placed their dishes in the sink and decide to relax for a while. The professor read books and wrote down notes while Emmy looked at some of the professor's artifacts. "Anything you have a question about?" asked the professor, as he walked toward Emmy. "Yes actually. I find this vase interesting "explained Emmy. Emmy was referring to a vase with pictures all around it.

"Ah, this artifact tells a story about two lovers who ran away together and started a new empire." explained the professor.

"Wow, that's amazing." said Emmy

"Anything else that caught your eye?" asked the professor.

"Nope. That's it!" said Emmy, cheerfully.

"Ok professor, I'm going to head home now." said Emmy as she made her way to the door. That's when she screamed. The professor was startled by this so he ran to the living room to see Emmy on the couch.

"Emmy, what seems to be the problem?" asked the professor as he walked toward her.

"There is a spider on the wall!" said Emmy, as she slowly stood up.

That's when the professor remembered Emmy had arachnophobia. "Emmy relax, it's only a spider." said the professor, as he walked toward her once again. That's when the spider jumped to the floor. Emmy screamed once again and this time, she ran to the professor and hugged him tightly. She came in so fast; she nearly knocked the professor to the floor! He held on to his hat with one hand and to Emmy with the other. "Emmy, relax it's only a spider. It's not going to do anything to you!" explained the professor. Emmy didn't care; she only held on to the professor and hoped for the best. When she turned around and saw the spider crawling toward her, she let out a little yelp and hugged the professor even tighter.

"Emmy, please calm down. I will kill it if you let go of me." said the professor. Emmy didn't budge. "Emmy…" began the professor. "No professor, just kill it when it comes near you." said Emmy. The professor sighed and watched as the spider turned its course around and began to walk toward the kitchen. "It is leaving, see?" said the professor. Emmy let go and turned around to see. That was, until the spider jumped on the table next to Emmy. That's when she had another scare.

Emmy jumped up, landed back on her feet, and hugged the professor once again. She closed her eyes tight and didn't let go. "Emmy, please calm down!" said the professor as he fixed his top hat. "But, the spider is right there!" said Emmy as she buried her face on the professor's shoulder. When the spider fell off the table, the professor stepped on it, ending the spider's life. "There Emmy, the spider is dead." said the professor calmly. Emmy only lifted her head up to see and buried it back on his shoulder. "What's wrong now?" asked the professor. "It's not dead!" said Emmy. The professor noticed it wasn't, so he gave it another stomp. This time, he killed it.

Emmy finally let go when she heard the stomp and looked at the now dead spider. "All better?" asked the professor, as he fixed his coat.

"Well, yes professor. Sorry about that, I just couldn't control myself." explained Emmy as she stared at the spider.

"No need to worry Emmy. You just need to remember that spiders are nothing to be so afraid of." said the professor as he took a napkin and picked up the dead spider.

"Except for those poisonous ones." said Emmy. She got the chills just thinking about them.

"Now Emmy, don't think so negative about spiders." said the professor.

"Ok, professor. I won't think negative anymore." said Emmy, blushing with embarrassment.

"Emmy, it's ok. I am afraid of running out of tea. Did you know that?" asked the professor. "Well, I sort of figured that out." said Emmy with a giggle. She was still blushing though. The professor noticed this so he opened his arms out as if asking for a hug. (Not like the ones Emmy had when the spider was still alive) Emmy went with it and walked toward the professor and gave him a gentle hug. "Thanks professor, you're a really good person." said Emmy, still hugging him. That's when the front door swung open revealing a shocked Flora and Luke.

"No, it's not what you think!" said the professor really fast. Emmy let go and turned around. Flora and Luke's faces turned from shocked to mischievous. "You know, if you two just wanted some alone time, you could have just asked." explained Flora. "We could have just left you alone." said a curious Luke. "No, but it's nothing like that, we were just-"Emmy was cut off by Flora "You two were hugging!" said Flora. Both Flora and Luke were giggling. They left the groceries on the table and they both ran off to their rooms. The professor apologized to Emmy about the kids and Emmy forgave him.

"Well professor, I guess I will be leaving now." said Emmy as she grabbed her helmet, snapped it on, and grabbed her bag. "Ok then, goodbye Emmy." said the professor. "Bye!" said Emmy cheerfully as she left out the door and got on her Emmycycle. Emmy rode off as the professor closed his front door. When he turned around, there was Flora and Luke. "So did you two get the correct groceries?" asked the professor. "Yes professah!" said Luke. "Good, now you two got to your rooms and I'll call you down for lunch." said the professor. With that said, they both scampered to their rooms. Both were still giggling about the earlier events.

**Oh Flora and Luke, you two think you know everything! Anyway, I found this fun to write. Please review! Hugs anyone?**


End file.
